The present invention relates to a technique for protecting a connector.
As a connecting device for connecting a portable terminal such as a portable telephone or a portable music player to an external apparatus such as a personal computer or an audio apparatus, for example, a so-called dock is used. A connector for electrically connecting a portable terminal is provided on a dock. The connector is exposed to the outside when the connector is not connected to another connector of an external apparatus. Therefore, there is a possibility that adhesion of dust or the like may cause a short circuit or a failure of electrical connection in the connector.
For example, JP-A-2009-54358 and JP-A-2009-10525 disclose a technique for protecting a connector from dust. JP-A-2009-54358 discloses a technique in which, in the periphery of the opening of a recess portion on which a connector is disposed, a lid member for covering the opening of the recess portion is provided. The opening is covered by the lid member to prevent dust and the like from entering the recess portion, thereby preventing a problem due to dust from being caused in the connector. JP-A-2009-10525 discloses a technique in which a plurality of connectors are provided on a connection tray so as to house unused connectors in an apparatus body, thereby preventing the unused connectors from dust, breakage, and the like.
In JP-A-2009-54358, the lid member is disposed only for the purpose of protecting the connector. Also in JP-A-2009-10525, in order to prevent dust from reaching the unused connectors disposed in the apparatus body of an audio processing apparatus, a shield plate for covering an opening through which the connectors are passed is provided.
As described above, in JP-A-2009-54358 and JP-A-2009-10525, components are provided only for the purpose of protecting the connector(s). Therefore, the number of components is increased, and working and production processes require much labor.